


Idrial's Gift

by IceQueenofMitera



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenofMitera/pseuds/IceQueenofMitera
Summary: It's time for the New Life Festival in Skyrim, and Idrial finds herself wondering how to celebrate in a land she's only been in few a few months. But when Farkas suggests celebrating their traditions with each other, Idrial finds the best gift of all





	1. The New Life Festival

Idrial listened as Sofia prattled on about the dragon they had just killed. She’d lost count on how many dragons the pair had killed together and how many of their souls she’d absorbed due to a luck of birth. Idrial had heard the stories of the Dragonborn emperors of old and had taken them as just that. Stories. Until she decided to come to Skyrim, was nearly executed and then found out on accident that she was one of the fabled Dragonborn. Idrial had met Sofia while running an errand for Jarl Balgruuf’s court wizard. She’d met the Nord outside Whiterun and not wanting to leave her, offered the woman her spare clothes. Sofia decided to stick around with her and in turn had been there from the beginning to watch her rise to Dragonborn. Sofia was perhaps one of Idrial’s closest friends. But she the woman could talk and most of it nonsense that only Sofia understood. And she prattled _everytime_ they killed a dragon, this one attacking after she dealt with an out-of-control werewolf that had ripped a little girl to shreds at the behest of the grieving parents. And the two of them looked like they’d been through a war. Idrial’s auburn hair had escaped from the braid that had been over her shoulder and now hung loose about her shoulders, wisps flying about her head. Her tanned skin was smudged with dirt and blood. Sofia’s black hair was likewise a mess, strands escaping from the side swept ponytail. As they neared Whiterun, something in Sofia’s rambling caught Idrial’s attention.

“Wait, what?” Idrial asked.

“You were tuning me out again, weren’t you?”

“Maybe….” Sofia laughed.

“The New Life Festival. I’m sure you Bosmer celebrate it.”

“We do.”

“What do you do? Climb trees and act like monkeys?”

“Not like monkeys. We climb trees and throw fruit at anyone who passes by.”

“Really?”

“No.” Idrial laughed at the disappointed look on Sofia’s face. “You actually believed that?”

“Well, you’re the only Bosmer I’ve ever met. I thought your celebration would have something to do with trees since you’re commonly known as wood elves.”

“Because most Bosmer live in the forests of Valenwood.”

“I thought you were from Valenwood?”

“I’m from Reaper’s March.”

“Oh.” The two left their horses at the stables outside the city and headed inside the walls. All around them the people of Whiterun were decorating their homes in garland and snowberry. Amren greeted Idrial, his young daughter trying to wave at her as well as she could with her arms full of snowberry boughs. Idrial smiled and waved at her, the little girl’s face widening into a big grin.

“Have you ever thought about having kids?” Sofia suddenly asked.

“Not with you,” Idrial quipped, bringing a laugh out of her friend.

“Not with me, silly. But what about that Companion that keeps giving you puppy eyes?” Idrial turned and just looked at Sofia.

“There are no puppy eyes.” Sofia knew about the Circle’s… gift… from the beginning and knew about hers almost immediately after she acquired it. Sofia smirked and Idrial rolled her eyes. “Arse.” Sofia’s smirk turned to a laugh as Idrial pushed open the door to Breezehome, her house in the middle of Whiterun’s Plains District. Inside, Idrial saw that Lydia had decorated the house for the New Life Festival.

“My Thane,” the housecarl greeted. Lydia, like most of the people in Whiterun, was a Nord. Her brown hair reached her shoulders, only this time she had a snowberry twig suck in her hair. “I hope you didn’t mind that I decorated.”

“You make a better housecarl than decorator,” Sofia said.

“Sofia,” Idrial hissed.

“Then it’s a good thing I don’t require your approval in this,” Lydia shot back. The two hadn’t liked one another from the beginning and Sofia was consistently pushing Lydia’s buttons. Idrial kept the two separated as much as she could.

“Not in the mood, you two.”

“My apologies, Thane.”

“Lydia….”

“Sorry. Idrial.” Idrial had lost count of how many times she’d asked Lydia to address her like she would a friend.

“I’m going to go clean up,” Idrial started to head towards the stairs. “Oh, and the décor looks good, Lydia.”

“Thank you,” Lydia said with a smile. Idrial started to walk up the stairs. “Oh, I almost forgot! Farkas was here earlier looking for you.” Idrial stopped.

“What? When?”

“This morning. He left a message to meet him in Jorrvaskr when you returned.”

“Thank you, Lydia.” Idrial continued up the stairs to clean up. She really didn’t want to go to Jorrvaskr looking like she had tangled with a dragon after all.

 

It hadn’t occurred to Farkas that the New Life Festival was approaching until he heard talk of it in the main hall. Eorlund mentioned how he wasn’t sure if he and his wife would be celebrating since the loss of their son in the civil war, which brought the Companions tongues wagging about it. A few of the Companions who weren’t native to Skyrim spoke of the traditions of their people. Then Njada voiced her doubts about the Companions celebrating since the Harbinger had been killed fairly recently.

“We have a Harbinger,” Aela immediately said. “Just because she isn’t always here like Kodlak was, doesn’t make her less of a Harbinger.”

“But she isn’t a Nord. Her people probably don’t even celebrate it.” Farkas had walked into the room at just the right time and heard the comments.

“And what makes you think the Bosmer don’t celebrate the New Life Festival?” Farkas asked. “All races celebrate.” Njada only snorted. “And do you really think Idrial would keep us from our traditions? Has she done anything to make you think she would force her beliefs upon us?” Vilkas played a hand on Farkas’ shoulder.

“Calm your head, brother,” he said. Vilkas then looked at Njada. “Kodlak chose Idrial to become Harbinger because he saw in her much more than any of us saw. And it was not because she is Dragonborn.” Njada snorted again. “One more snort out of you, I’m taking you to the training yard and beating what little brains you have left out your head.” Athis snickered and Njada gave him a dirty look. Vilkas led his younger twin away from the others.

“Speaking of Idrial, perhaps you should speak to her about our celebrations. Kodlak used to arraign a grand feast, but that tradition will be completely up to her now.”

“Why are you volunteering me?”

“You’re the one sleeping with the Harbinger.” Farkas gave his brother a dirty look.

“What makes you think I’m sleeping with Idrial?”

“We’ve all seen how you look at her.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m sleeping with her. I doubt she would have me anyway.” Vilkas placed both his hands on Farkas’ shoulders.

“Aela told me about what happened in Ysgramor's Tomb,” Farkas’ looked down. He, Vilkas, Aela, and Idrial had gone to the Companions’ founder’s tomb in a bid to cleanse Kodlak’s soul from his lycanthropic curse, as he had wished to do before his death and had even sent Idrial to secure ingredients for the ritual. But his fear of frostbite spiders prevented him from continuing with his Shield-Sisters and returned to join his brother guarding the entrance. He was sure Idrial thought less of him. “She also saw how Idrial looked at you as you left. There’s something there. Don’t be a fool and let it slip away. Use the Festival to show her how you feel.”

“But how do I do that?”

“Share our traditions. Share in hers. I know you’ll think of something,” Vilkas turned Farkas around and gave him a nudge. “Go, icebrain.” Which was how Farkas ended up at Breezehome and speaking to Lydia. Idrial had gone to another hold to deal with a man who had allowed his beast to completely take over, so he’d asked that Lyda give Idrial a message for him. Now he waited for her to return.

 

Idrial pushed open the door to Jorrvaskr and was almost immediately greeted with the smell of wintergreen. Several of the Companions were hanging garland around the room. Vilkas noticed Idrial as he finished hanging his end of the garland he, Aela, and Torvar were hanging.

“Welcome back, Idrial. How went your trip?”

“I had to put down a werewolf because he allowed his beast to completely take over and murdered a child.” Vilkas nodded. They all knew the danger of their beast blood. “Farkas came to Breezehome looking for me while I was away. Where is he?”

“If he’s not in the training yard, then check his rooms.”

“Thanks.” She started to walk away, then turned back to Vilkas. “Vilkas?”

“Yes?”

“I haven’t been a Companion long enough to have learned your traditions yet? What do you do for New Life?”

“We usually hold a feast and celebrate the brotherhood here and remember those we lost throughout the year and toast to the new year. Kodlak used to arraign it, but he had started to delegate it to Skjor when his body started to wear down.” Idrial nodded.

“You know the traditions better than I. Can you arraign this year’s feast?” Vilkas smiled.

“Of course, Harbinger.”

“Whose nose are rubbing you this in?”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“You’re grinning.”

“Njada.” Idrial rolled her eyes. Njada had never liked her from the beginning. The Nord had been completely, and still was, completely rude towards her. And she was not happy that Kodlak had named Idrial Harbinger or that she’d risen into the Circle so quickly.

“Have fun with that,” Vilkas laughed as Idrial headed to the training yard looking for Farkas. When she saw the only one there was Eorlund testing a sword he’d just made, she headed down into the living quarters. Farkas’ door was open, meaning he was there. Inside he was sitting on his bed, sharpening a dagger. Idrial leaned against the door frame before knocking on it. Farkas looked up, a smile coming across his usually dark features when he saw her.

“Lydia said you were looking for me,” she said. Farkas put down the whetstone and dagger before standing.

“Uh, yes. I… uh… I was wanting to know what you do for New Life. I mean your traditions. Uh, your people’s traditions.”

“You’ll laugh.”

“I promise I won’t laugh.”

“We throw mud balls at people we believe deserve it.”

“Really?”

“You promised not to laugh.”

“I’m not laughing. I just think it’s different,” he suddenly smiled. “And I just thought of a few people that could use to be covered in mud.” Idrial laughed.

“You want to go around Whiterun and do the Mud Ball Merriment?”

“Why not? Sounds fun.” Idrial smiled.

“I’ll make the mud balls.”

 

Farkas met Idrial at her house. Sofia had gone off to the Bannered Mare and Lydia was visiting with her mother. Idrial handed Farkas a small pouch. He opened it and looked inside.

“How did you get them to stay in a ball?” he asked.

“Old Bosmer recipe. My mother taught it to me before I left home to go adventuring. Be glade I’m not teaching you the Khajiiti tradition.”

“What’s the Khajiiti tradition?”

“Lockpicking.”

“Oh,” Idrial chuckled.

“Come on.”

 

They left the house and the two decided to head to the Wind district. Two of their victims were Companions. Farkas used his werewolf abilities to hop onto the roof of Jorrvaskr and helped Idrial onto it. They waited on top until Vilkas came out to the training yard. Farkas grinned and crept closer to the edge. Idrial saw Njada coming back from the Skyforge. A moment later, Vilkas had mud covering the back of his head and Njada had a face full of mud. Farkas and Idrial ducked out of sight, trying not to laugh out loud and alert the two to where they were hiding. Njada was cursing loudly and they could hear the others laughing.

“Who’s next?” Idrial asked. They then saw Whiterun most arrogant citizen and they looked at one another.

“Nazeem,” they said at the same time. Farkas descended from the roof, again helping Idrial. They followed Nazeem until he was in full view of everyone and he began condescending Carlotta and Mila. Carlotta looked like she wanted to throttle him. Nazeem ended up completely covered in mud, causing Mila to laugh so hard she almost fell over.

“Who threw that!?” Nazeem cried. “Do you know who I am!?” Idrial and Farkas were too busy laughing behind the house they were hiding behind to respond.

“That was so worth four,” Farkas said between gasps of laughter. By the time they exhausted their mud balls, they’d pelted two of the Battle-borns, Irileth, and had a mud ball war with Elrindir, a fellow Bosmer, that left all three and a couple of the town’s children, who had joined in, covered in mud. Idrial and Farkas were laughing as they walked down the street towards Breezehome.

“That was fun,” Farkas said.

“I missed doing that,” Idrial admitted. “I haven’t been able to do that for a long time.”

“We should clean this mud off us and then I’ll show you how we Nords celebrate. Gather some provisions and meet me by the stables.”

“Alright.”

 

Vilkas laughed when he saw his brother covered in mud.

“They got you too?”

“Naw, just got into a mud ball war with the Bosmer,” he said with a laugh. Vilkas grinned, shaking his head.

“So which one of you pelted Njada? Because that was hilarious.”

“Take a guess.” Vilkas laughed again. “I’m going to be away for a few days, brother. I’m going to show her our traditions now.”

“Taking her to the Twin Sisters?”

“Yeah. It’s the best place to take her.”

“Then good luck.”


	2. Snow Bear

Idrial waited by her horse, Moonstar, wondering why Farkas wanted her to meet him there. She smiled when she saw him walking towards her, leading his own horse.

“So are you going to tell me what tradition requires us to leave Whiterun?” she asked.

“It’s called the Snow Bear Plunge. Nords always have to prove to each other how tough and enduring we are.”

“I’ve noticed that.”

“So we go to waterfalls and jump in. In our smallclothes.” Idrial raised a brow.

“You know, that’s not the craziest thing I’ve seen Nords do.” Farkas laughed.

“This is true,” He mounted his horse. “And not the craziest I’ve seen you do, Dragonborn.” Idrial laughed as she mounted Moonstar and followed him.

 

Along the way, Idrial and Farkas learned more about one another. Idrial learned that he’d been bitten by one of the frostbite spiders in Dustmain’s Cairn during her initiation test for the Companions, which caused his fear of them. She hadn’t known that their venom had fought with his beast blood making him ill. Vilkas and Aela, at Kodlak’s urging, had kept his illness from the others. Kodlak already knew that Idrial knew about the Circle because of Farkas, but he didn’t want her to worry about him. She also learned he and Vilkas has basically been raised among the Companions so it had been natural for the two to join. Farkas in turn learned about her family history. How her parents told her she was descended from a Second Era hero who defeated a Daedric Prince and the Hero of Kvatch. She didn’t seem to believe these stories but Farkas pointed out that she was a Bosmer Dragonborn and that greatness seemed to run in her bloodline. Idrial changed the subject after that, much to Farkas’ amusement. Twin Sisters Falls was a unique waterfall. The first part fell onto a ledge, the water pooling in a depression there and making a good sized pool that was great for swimming in the warm months. The water overflowed the pool and cascaded down to a large lake, making it ideal for jumping into the water. Idrial helped Farkas set up a large tent before they started to gather firewood. It was growing dark and Farkas knew they couldn’t do the Snow Bear Plunge with so little light. So they spent the night telling each other stories from their people before retiring to the tent for the night.

 

Farkas woke to the smell of cooking meat and went outside to see Idrial at the campfire. She looked up when he stepped out.

“Good morning,” she said with a smile. Farkas returned the smile as she stood with a plate. She was wearing an off the shoulder dark blue shirt and a black skirt that reached her knees but split up both legs. Beneath the skirt she wore black leather pants and her boots reached her thighs. He took the plate and together they ate. He’d left his armor in the tent, so he was wearing just the lace up shirt and pants he wore under it. Idrial looked up at the falls as they ate.

“Which one are we jumping from?” she asked.

“The lower one. The higher one there is too much of a chance we’d hit the ledge and not the pool up there. There’s a path that leads to it.”

“This should be fun.”

“But before we go up there, we’ll need to build a bonfire so we can warm ourselves afterwards.”

“That would make sense,” Idrial smiled. Farkas helped Idrial clean up before they went off to find enough firewood to make a bonfire. Together, they set up the wood and Idrial lit it with her meager fire abilities. Once the fire was roaring, Farkas began to unlace his shirt, before pulling it over his head. Idrial noticed the scars on his chest and arms from his previous fights as she pulled her own shirt over her head. She then went to undo the laces of her skirt. They both could feel the cold air on their bare skin as they finished undressing.

“Where’s the path?” Idrial asked.

“Over here,” Farkas turned and headed towards where the path was. He looked over his shoulder. “I’ll race you to the pool,” he added with a grin before letting his beast take over.

“Cheater!” Idrial cried before doing the same. Their beasts raced up the path to the clear pool. The two reached the pool together before pulling back their beasts, Idrial laughing.

“Is it cheating if you do the same thing?” Farkas asked.

“How else was I going to keep up with you?” He stepped over to the edge to calculate the angle of their jump.

“Are you ready for this?” Idrial nodded. “I’ll go first.” He took several paces back before running and jumping off the ledge. He pulled his legs close to his chest as he fell, entering the water with a huge splash. Idrial waited until he surfaced and waved at her. “Your turn!” he called. Idrial did the same as Farkas. She then ran towards the ledge and leapt off, diving into the cold water. She broke the surface a few feet behind Farkas, treading water. “Show off.” Idrial giggled as he swam towards her. “But not bad for your first plunge. Come on. Let’s get out of this freezing water and warm our bones.” Together they swam back to their camp and immediately went to the fire. Idrial was shivering and Farkas went over to her and started to rub her arms to help warm her up.

“You Nords do this all the time?” she asked.

“Get a few drinks in us and we do this all winter long.” Idrial laughed. “Speaking of drinks, I’ll be right back.” Farkas disappeared into the tent, returning a moment later with a mead sack and a blanket. He pulled the blanket over his shoulders and sat next to the fire. “Sit.” Idrial sat next to him and he pulled the blanket around the both of them. He then offered her the mead skin. “This should help warm you up.” Idrial took the mead sack and drank, the liquid burning as it traveled down her throat. She handed the mead back to Farkas and he took a drink. He was surprised when she leaned against him.

“This is perhaps the most fun I’ve had since coming to Skyrim,” she said. “Did I tell you I was almost executed by the Imperials when I first arrived?”

“You said you were in Helgan when the dragon attacked and destroyed it.”

“I had a good view of it landing on the tower behind the executioner. I was caught in an Imperial ambush set for Ulfric. Myself and a horse thief were taken with the Stormcloaks to Helgan. He panicked and tried to run and was shot down. I wasn’t on their list but my execution was ordered.”

“How did you escape?”

“The dragon put everyone in chaos. I escaped with the Stormcloaks at first, but then got separated from them. One of the Imperial soldiers helped me escape the fort afterwards and we went to Riverwood. I didn’t mention I was saved from execution to the Jarl.”

“Smart,” Farkas said. Idrial nodded. “I’m glad I could get your mind of being Dragonborn and Thane and Harbinger. At least for a little while.” Idrial found his hand under the blanket.

“I’m glad to be here with you.”

 

* * *

 

Vilkas arraigned for a grand feast for New Life. He’d immediately noticed that something had changed in his brother when he and Idrial returned from the Twin Sisters. There was something more now between them and it made Valkas happy to see his brother happy. Aela noticed it as well and gave the Harbinger a knowing smile when she arrived to the feast. Idrial was happy to see the others enjoying themselves. Valkas walked over to her with a drink.

“Not going to enjoy the festivities?” he asked, offering the mug to her. She took it with a smile.

“All this is your doing. I can’t take any credit for it.”

“Actually you can. They think you had me do the arraignments because you were a bit busy being the Dragonborn.”

“Valkas,” He held his hand up.

“And it’s the least I can do for you putting a smile on my brother’s face.” Idrial smiled. “And he obviously puts a smile on yours. Enjoy yourself, Harbinger. You deserve it, too.” Valkas walked off, before loudly challenging Aela to an arm-wrestling contest. The others gathered around them and started loudly cheering the two on. Farkas slipped away from the others and went over to Idrial.

“And they’re at it again,” he said. “You have your hands full.”

“So did Kodlak.”

“That he did,” He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “What do you say we slip out while they’re occupied? I have something for you.” He held his hand out and she took it. Together, they went downstairs to the living quarters. Farkas led the way to his room. On his bed was a long box. “This is for you.” Idrial sat on the bed next to it and opened it. Inside was a beautifully carved bow and a quiver. Farkas smiled at the way her eyes lit up.

“Oh, Farkas!” She picked up the bow and tested it. “It’s beautiful and perfect.” She stood and wrapped him in a hug. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it.” She pulled away.

“I have something for you too,” Idrial left the room for a moment and returned with a large box of her own and set it on the bed. Farkas opened the box and pulled out a bone colored heavy chest piece. “I know your armor is worn and it’s been repaired so much that it’s starting to lose its protection. I’ve been collecting dragon bone from the dragons I’ve been killing and I had enough to make a full set of armor for you.” Farkas smiled and turned back to Idrial.

“Thank you, Idrial,” he said. “This means a lot to me.” Idrial smiled as he set the armor down. “But the best gift has been you coming into my life.” He crossed over to her, before pointing above her with a smile. Idrial looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging above her head.

“Let’s not let that mistletoe go to waste now,” she said, before Farkas pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
